


Baby, Calm Down

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Laughing Castiel, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Skype, Sleepy Dean, Tired Castiel, Tired Dean, Worried Dean, laughing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Cas finally meets his long distance boyfriend, but is it too much for him?





	1. Sunday

Castiel was nervous but it was mixed with a shit ton of excitement. Mainly because he was going to meet his long distance boyfriend of a year and a half for the very first time in person. That’s crazy. It’s possibly one of the craziest things Castiel will ever do. Meeting someone he’s only talked to through a computer screen and a cellphone.

He’s been told how tall he is, but some people lie about their height. It’s just something some people do. But if he was not lied to, which he knows he wasn’t, then Dean, long distance boyfriend, is an inch or two taller than him.

Cas has always been attracted to guys taller than himself, but sometimes it doesn’t work out in his favor. And that’s totally fine with him because some of his ex’s are shorter than him and they still remained friends.

But none of that is important right now. What’s important is that he finds what he’s going to wear to the mall. That’s their meeting place.

They were trying to figure out where they were going to meet. Cas suggested he could go to Kansas and visit him, but Dean flat out refused because Cas was in college and needed to save his money. Dean’s words not his. So Dean said since he was not in college he could work a few more hours so he could save up and go to Cas instead and stay with him for a week before heading back.

That’s what they agreed on.

Right now, he was standing in the mirror, checking if the jeans he has on are too tight or not. They are his finest pair because they make he’s butt look amazing. Cas decides to go with them and some black and white high top converse and a hoodie with his school’s name on it.

Dean was supposed to have on a green military style jacket so Cas could spot him easier.

Cas’ close friend, Charlie, was supposed to drive him there and search with him because she wanted to meet Dean, since he talked about him so much.

Charlie arrives and asks if he’s ready to meet him, already knowing the answer.

During the drive, Cas thinks about how him and Dean met.

One night Cas was playing video games mainly, “Call of Duty”, without his mic on. Then out of nowhere he got a friend request and a game invite from someone called, Impala Pie. He didn’t find out about the name until a little bit later. Accepting both, a message came that said, “mic?”. Cas didn’t see a problem with it so he started a group, invited the other player to it, and waited for him to join. Not even a minute later, Cas hears, “Um, hi can you hear me?”. The voice was deep, but not as deep as his own. Either way it intrigued Castiel. They started talking while playing some team deathmatch and somehow the topic of a relationship status popped up. He thinks Dean said something like, “Your girlfriend must really like hangin’ out with you” and Cas replied with, “Uh, I don’t have a girlfriend, never have and never will, but I have had boyfriends”. Online for some reason or another, someone who is anything but straight gets called a quite a bit of rude names, at that moment Cas wasn’t thinking about that. Not that that’s the only place it just seems like people are bolder since they are online. After he said it, he began to realize the other player went silent. And he remembers thinking that he has encountered a homophobe, but then Impala starts talking again. “So does that mean you don’t have a boyfriend either?” That made Cas pause and think about what he was going to say next. He settled with, “Yes, that is what that means”. After that he noticed Dean, finally having exchange names at this point, started flirting a lot. And it wasn’t ever something he would cringe over. He actually found himself blushing as if they were in the same room. Then whenever he died he would blame Dean for it giggling and in turn Dean would tell him how cute his giggle was and tease him over it. Needless to say they got close really fast to the point Cas sent him his skype. They agreed they should skype and play at the same time so they could have something to talk about. So Cas received the skype call and the man that was on the other side was not who he expected. Dean was extremely attractive with big hazel green eyes (mostly green), light brown short hair, and plush lips. Cas knew he was staring when Dean smiled and started wiggling his eyebrows. And probably a week after that Dean asked Cas to be his boyfriend. He didn’t ask so directly, but they got to that point eventually.

They were at the mall now and Cas could feel his hands shaking.

“This is it, Cas.” Charlie says, looking down at her phone.

“I know and I’m so nervous right now.” He pulls his sleeves down over his hands as they enter through one of the double doors.

When Charlie looks up Cas’ phone goes off.

**_Cutie Patootie_ **

_**I’m here! Can’t wait to see ya!** _

Cas looks behind himself to see if he’s there. Charlie asks him what’s going on with him, but he stays silent until he’s absolutely sure Dean went through one of the other entrances.

“He’s here and we need to find him.”

Cas shoves the phone in his pocket and begins to speed walk away. Charlie can barely keep up with her phone held up in front of her.

Every person he sees with a green jacket makes his heart speed up a little more. What will happen when he sees him? Will it be awkward? Will he still want to be with Cas if he doesn’t look the way he did on skype? Did he change his mind and just wanted to tell Cas in person that he doesn’t want to be with him? Ugh, it’s so nerve racking, but he’s so excited! What will it be like to be in his arms for the first time? What will their first kiss be like? What will it feel like to have Dean’s hand in his? All of these questions are flowing through his head, but the positive ones are what has him feeling giddy.

He turns a corner when he sees someone with the jacket Dean held up in the camera during their last skype call. Cas’ hands unconsciously cup around his nose and mouth, closed, as he feels his breathing speed up. Switching his gaze to the person face he gasps and speeds up little more because big green eyes are looking around the mall and a plush bottom lip is caught between some teeth.

Arms coming down, Cas sped up so much that’s he’s actually running.

People are looking at him but he doesn’t care.

Dean finally spots him and a smile erupts on his face as he spreads his arms wide. Cas is still running and does not plan to slow down. With the impact he collides into Dean with they both fall. Cas is straddling his hips with his head in the crook of his neck, laughing.

“Hey Baby.” Dean says chuckling and rubbing his back.

“Hi.” He’s still laughing and can’t seem to stop himself from doing it.

Dean sits up with Cas still in his lap. He pulls back and looks Cas in the face. Noting that it’s extremely red and there are tears in his eyes.

“I’m so happy to see you. But Baby you have to calm down. I can’t have us going to the hospital because you can’t breathe.”

“I know, I know, I know, I’m sorry. I just was so nervous and then I saw you and I couldn’t help myself. I have never acted like this, I promise. So much is going on right now. And I am way too excited. I’m trying to calm down, but I can’t. I don’t think my heart should be beating this fast, Dean.”

Dean looks kind of worried.

“Okay, you have to try though. I don’t want my boyfriend needin’ some oxygen because he's laughing too hard.”

“I know, I’m so sorry.” His still laughing.

“Alright, I think we should get up.” Dean manages to get himself and Cas off of the floor.

Wrapping arms around Cas’ shoulders, he uses one of his hands to put Cas’ head in his neck. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, trying to calm himself.

“Shhh, just close your eyes for a sec and try to slow down your breathing for me, Babe.” Dean’s hand is still on the back of Cas’ head.

Listening to his boyfriend, Cas takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. Doing it a few more times he’s able to calm down.

“I’m sorry.” He feels so embarrassed now.

“You don’t need to apologize, you just scared me is all. Can’t have you suffocatin’ and we haven’t even kissed yet.”

Cas blushes bright.

Dean pulls back, wiping the tears that fell when Cas was laughing.

“Your eyes are like a really intense blue in person and you’re even cuter.”

“Thank you.” Cas replies, suddenly not able to look Dean in the face.

“Hey, don’t get all shy on me now.” Dean teases.

Cas looks up from under his lashes, biting his lower lip. Dean uses his thumb to ease out Cas’ lip as he leans his head down a bit and his eyes slowly close along with Cas’. It’s like all the over excited energy finally leaves him the moment their lips connected. Possibly this is what Cas truly needed to fully calm down.

Dean slowly pulls back after pecking Cas’ lips to let them catch their breath.

A giggle comes out of Cas he buries his head in Dean’s neck again, this time planting a kiss there.

“And that’s even cuter in person too.” Dean sways them a little.

“I want you to meet someone.” Cas tells him.

“Who might that be?”

“Charlie.”

Dean pulls back at the name with his head quirked to the side. “Charlie’s here?”

“Yes, she drove me because she wanted meet you.”

“Oh, okay. Uh, is Charlie a red head?”

“How did you know?”

Dean huffs. “I just assumed since there is a red headed woman pointing a phone camera at us.”

Cas turns around and sure enough Charlie has the biggest smile on her face, holding up her phone. Noticing she’s been spotted, she lowers her phone and strolls her way over. Cas unlatches from Dean to introduce them, but Dean holds onto one of his hands.

“Charlie, this is Dean as you already know. And Dean, this is Charlie as you also already know.”

“You two could be Disney’s first gay prince couple.” Charlie says shaking Dean’s hand.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to write ‘em an email about that.” Dean jokes, stroking the back of Cas’ hand with is thumb.

“This one’s a keeper.”

Dean’s stomach growled the second after that so they went down to the food court. While they were waiting in line, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist from behind and rested his head on his. While Dean was gently swaying them, Cas was talking to Charlie. They finally get to order and Dean pays for everyone’s food. The burger and fries Dean ordered didn’t have a chance once he got his hands on it.

In the middle of Charlie and Cas’ conversation, Cas realizes Dean has been quiet for quite some time.

Looking over, Dean’s head is resting on his fist facing Cas and his eyes are closed.

“Dean?”

His eyes slowly open back up and he wipes a hand down his face. “I’m so sorry. I’m just so tired. I barely got any sleep because I wanted to see you as soon as I could.”

Cas takes one of his boyfriend’s hands. “Do you want to follow me and Charlie to my place, so you can get some sleep?”

“If you guys don’t mind; yeah, that would be great.”

They finish eating and tell Dean where to meet them in the parking lot, so he can trail them. As they are sitting there they hear loud rock music playing, only to see it’s Dean in this long sleek black car.

He gives them a thumbs up, signaling he was good to go.

Arriving at Cas’ apartment, he gets out waving to Charlie as she begins to leave. Dean gets his duffle bag out of his trunk and follows Cas up the stairs. After opening the door, Cas grabs Dean’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. He tells him that’s where he’ll be sleeping while he’s here and receives a small nod.

Out in the living room he’s straightening up when he hears, “Baby!”

Making his way to the room he replies.

“Yes?”

“Come ‘ere.” Dean’s arm flops out on the empty side of the mattress.

Cas sits down facing him, just to be pulled down into a kiss.

“I wish I wasn’t so tired right now ‘cause we should be doin’ somethin’ fun. I promise I didn’t come here just to sleep.”

“Dean, don’t worry about it. I’m kind of tired too after what happened at the mall.” Cas tells him running his hand through Dean’s light brown cropped hair.

He gets a sleepy smile in return. “Lay down with me.”

Cas does happily and Dean slips his hand under Cas’ shirt onto his stomach.

“This moment is even better than I thought it would be.” Dean whispers into Cas’ neck with a content sigh.

Turning for a quick kiss, Cas closes his eyes already feeling the tiredness wash over him.

“I can think of another moment that will be better than this.”

“What’s that?”

“That’ll come later.”

He hears Dean huffs and feels his arm tighten around him.

The last thought that crosses Cas mind is how great it is to be held again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	2. Monday

The next day Cas woke up with his head in the crook of Dean's neck. He slowly slipped out of bed so he didn't wake him up. Gathering a pair of underwear, he makes his way to his hallway bathroom. He turns the water on warm before he gets in, hating when that first flow of cold water assaults his skin.

While he's showering, he thinks about yesterday and how excited he was. Truth be told, when he couldn't stop laughing, he thought he was going to pass out. It was a good thing Dean got worried because he probably would've.

Also he didn't properly process his boyfriend as a whole. Dean was... Cas doesn't have any words for how gorgeous Dean is in person. He has his own uniqueness to him. For example; his bow legs. No one Cas knows have bow legs. He has broad shoulders, but not too broad. Dean just has this charming aura around him. He's comfortable in his own skin and that alone is very attractive.

When they kissed for the first time yesterday, Castiel felt secure. Secure in the sense of Dean is actually here, he's not a figment of his imagination. He can have a face to face conversation with him and hold his hand during it.

Stepping out of the shower he brushes his teeth and put on the underwear he brought with him.

He slips back into his room wiping his wet hair with his towel.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Cas opens his dresser drawers for some jeans and a t-shirt.

Cas slips the shirt on, getting it a little wet in the process. Doing a little shimmy, he's able to slide his jeans on.

Reason he's getting dressed is because he has a class this morning that starts at nine.

Grabbing the towel off the floor, he turns around, stilling when he finds Dean's half closed eyes examining him.

"Mornin' Babe." His voice is rough with sleep and Cas silently wishes he could hear that every morning.

"Good morning, Dean."

Dean slides the covers off of himself and gets fully out of bed. Making his way over to Cas with sleep mused hair, he places a hand on either side of Cas' waist.

"You have a nice butt and you smell good." Dean says resting his forehead against Cas'.

"Thank you." Cas whispers feeling his cheeks heat up.

Dean pulls back slightly. "Do you usually have these shy moments or do I need to pull back the reins a little bit?"

Cas feels himself shaking his head not actually sure of which answer yet. Dean didn't say it in a put off way but instead with curiousness.

"It's just you're here and you saying things over a laptop or a phone has a different impact of you saying it and touching me at the same time. Then I can just laugh, but now I can't do it. When you're here I know what you're saying is genuine and not a joke. Something in my head just malfunctions when you give me compliments and I can't help it."

Dean's eyes open a bit more and he kisses Cas' cheek.

"Well, I like it. It just makes you even cuter." Kissing his nose Dean makes his way over to his bag.

"Why are you dressed already, Babe?"

Removing his eyes from where Dean is squatting, he tosses his towel to the side to deal with later.

"Oh, I have a class this morning." Cas grabs a towel and hands it to his boyfriend.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"The class starts at nine."

Dean looks over at the clock that reads 8:15 a.m. He hops up with clothes in his hands. Somehow Dean figures out which one is the bathroom and closes the door behind himself.

Cas was sitting on the couch finishing his bowl of cereal when he hears the bathroom door open.

"Baby?"

Turning his head around towards the bathroom his responds dies on his tongue.

Dean is standing in the hallway in nothing but a towel he's keeping closed on the side with one hand. When people try to secure things they often make sure it's tight, so nothing can escape and that is what Dean is doing with the towel. If only that towel was see through because the only thing Cas can see is an outline and boy does he wish he was a magician, so he could make that towel disappear.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you had a toothbrush I could use because I forgot mine at home."

Snapping out of it, Cas begins to nod. "Yes, it's under the sink to the right."

"Thanks." Dean goes back into the bathroom.

Cas stares at the empty spot, before sagging against the couch cushions.

Dean's body will just keep leaving him lost for words.

When Dean is completely finished he has on some blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red plaid over shirt. He declares he wants to take Cas to class and that's absolutely fine with him.

Parking, they hop out of Dean's car and Dean shoulders Cas' backpack. Taking Cas' hand with the one that wasn't on the backpack, he tells Cas to lead the way.

While they are walking to the class, Cas can't help but to notice some people are staring at them as they make their way past. They don't look like they're about to say something rude, they just stare and it takes a minute to realize they're staring at Dean because no one has ever seen him on this campus before.

Making it, Dean slides the backpack off with a pout.

"I feel like a dog when it watches its owner leave."

Cas places a hand on Dean's jaw.

"Well, I'll be back later and we can play all you want then."

Dean laughs, dragging Cas closer.

"How about we eat instead?"

"That'll work too."

After a kiss, Cas grabs his backpack and makes his way into the classroom telling Dean when to come back.

 

Dean watches his boyfriend enter the classroom with a cute smile on his face.

Cas is so adorable! He's not just adorable, he's cute and hot all at the same time. Dean didn't think a combination like that could ever exist.

When they first began to Skype Dean thought he was just some cute nerdy guy with an alluring voice. So when Dean got here, he was expecting Cas to be a little less lean than he was.

At the mall when Cas ran into him and they fell, Dean didn't expect Cas so toned, if that makes any sense. Even though he had on a hoodie he could still feel how toned he was under it when he was hugging him.

His messy dark brown hair, electric blue eyes, and his gummy smile; all just hit Dean at once. He's here with his long distance boyfriend. Dean didn’t ever think he would be in a situation like this. The reason he randomly sent Cas that friend request all that time ago was because he noticed how good he was at the game and wanted to play with him whenever he was on. But then, Cas started talking and Dean was done for. The whole time he was thinking to himself, ‘great now I’m attracted to a voice, only an idiot like me could do that’.

A light above began to shine when Cas said he was gay. Not in those words but he more or less said it. Dean figured, if he flirts he had nothing to lose and Cas would’ve just told him to stop and he just wanted to be friends, if he didn’t like it. But that never came. So Dean got more and more bold, verbally showing that he was interested in Cas. Then something he didn’t think would happen happened, Cas gave him his skype. Dean will never tell anybody that after him and Cas agreed on when Dean should call him, he muted his mic and started jumping around his room. And when that skype call was answered, Dean had to control his facial expressions. The first thing he noticed was big blue eyes. Just intense, deep blue eyes. Then it was how messy his hair was and how cute it looked on him that way. A week after, Dean couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He danced around the question saying, “Do you have a type?”, “If you don’t mind me askin’, how come you’re single?”, or the last one he asked was, “If someone asked you to go out with them, in the very near future, what would be your response be?”. And Cas being the smart cookie that he is, backed the both of them out of the game they were about to join and focused on his laptop screen.

Cas asked, “Dean, is there something you want to ask me?”

“…There might be…”

“Well, can you put your controller down? I have a feeling this is important.”

Dean placed his controller to the side and looked at his own screen.

“Um, I… I know this is crazy, but I feel like we’re so close already and we make each other happy anytime we talk to each other. I was wonderin’ how you would feel about havin' a relationship with me. Yeah, I know we aren’t close to each other and it probably won’t work for long but I would like to give it a try, just to see how long we can make it last or if we could make it last.”

Cas had a hand in his hair and looked off to the side of his computer. He had his lower lip between his teeth in thought. Dean patiently waited, playing with a piece of his blanket.

Cas cleared his throat. “We… We could try. I would like to try and if anyone of us feel like it’s too much to be apart and have this relationship, then we can call it off and remain friends.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.” Cas chuckles at Dean’s surprised face.

As Dean comes back to himself, he notices a group of women ahead of him looking in his direction. He looks behind himself and no one is there, so they have to be staring at him. One of them smirks and hands off her book to another, walking towards him with a piece of paper in her hand.

“Hey, are you new around here?” She literally stops him from walking by standing directly in his path.

“Yeah, no, I don’t go here.” Dean takes a step back.

“Oh, really. No wonder I haven’t seen you around. My name is Chasity.” She sticks out her hand.

“Henry.” He replies, shaking the offered hand in front of him.

“Well, I have to go, so here’s my number and call me later. Bye, Henry.” Chasity squeezes his biceps after placing the paper in his hand.

He looks down at the paper and back up in time to catch her wink. Dean gives her fake smile. Huffing to himself he begins walking while he rips up the paper and throws it into a trash can he’s passing.

He’s already got a man.

 

Cas practically ran out of that classroom. He couldn’t wait for it to be over, so he could get to Dean.

As he’s exiting out of the side door, someone calls him causing him to sigh.

“Yes, Crowley.”

Crowley, is a classmate of his. A classmate he has turned down for numerous of dates. He can’t wait to hear what he wants now. Crowley catches up with him in his stride.

“There’s a party tonight and I was wondering if you were going.”

“Crowley, you know I don’t do parties and I have a very busy schedule as of late.”

“What could you possibly be doing? Studying? Loosen up, Cas. Live a little, raise a little hell.”

Castiel stops and turns to face him. “Crowley, like I said I don’t have room to do anything else this week. Someone very important to me is here and I want to spend time with them before they have to leave.”

Crowley squints. “Who’s here?”

Right when Cas is about to say, “None of your business”. Hands cup over his eyes.

“Balthazar, not now I have to go.” Cas sighs.

The hands slide away and the person comes into view with a curious head tilt.

“Who’s Balthazar?” Dean asks.

“He’s a friend of mine that does that all the time, but whenever he does it, I’m in a rush to get somewhere. But hi, I’m ready to go.”

“You’re not going to introduce me? Cas, that’s a rude thing to do.” Crowley smirking with his eyebrow arched.

“Dean, this is my classmate, Crowley.”

“Nice to meet you.”

When Crowley pulls his hand back he shakes it a little bit. “That’s a strong grip you have, thought I was going to lose my hand.”

“Hm.”

Cas tugs on Dean fingers, slightly looking up at him. “I’m ready to go now.”

A hint of a smile makes its way onto Dean’s lips. Slipping Cas’ backpack off, he shoulders it like before.

“It was nice to meet you, Crowley.” Dean says, sliding his arm around Cas’ waist to place his hand close to his hip.

They’re talking and ten steps away from the car when Cas hears, “Henry!”

He frowns and turns his head in the direction it’s coming from. Some woman keeps shouting it and she’s looking them. Dean begins to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothin’, Baby.”

Then it clicks. “Did you tell her your name was Henry?”

“I might’ve.”

“Why?” They are finally in the car and Dean is starting it up.

“Because I didn’t want her to know my real name and on top of that,” Dean looks at him shifting into drive. “I’m here for you.”

Dean laces his fingers with Cas’ and kisses the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

Cas knows he has fallen, but he just doesn't know how he feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect the first part to do so well. It's a pleasant surprise.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!! <3


	3. Monday(pt.2)

They were at the mall once again, but this time they were there because Cas wanted to buy some new jeans. And he thought, "who would be better to have with me than my boyfriend".

So Cas and Dean are going through clothes in different sections of the men’s clothing. Dean is looking at shirts and Cas is looking at jeans.

"What do you think about this?" Dean asks holding up a dark blue long sleeve Henley.

"I think you should try it on to see if you really want it." Cas replies turning back to his jeans.

"I'll be back." Dean makes his way through the racks of clothing slipping into one of the dressing rooms.

Cas holds up a washed out pair of black jeans to himself to see if they're long enough. He throws them on an empty spot to try them on later.

While he's looking through some more he hears a loud, "psst".

Looking over Dean is still by the dressing rooms and Cas can only see the top part of the shirt.

"Come here!"

Dean turns back to close the door of the dressing room he's using, before he makes his way over.

Stopping he spreads out his arm and slowly turns.

"Now what do you think?"

Cas smooths down a some of the fabric that was bunched on his chest.

"It looks good."

"Does it look good or does it look goood?"

"What's the difference?" Cas asks on a chuckle. One hand resting on a pair of jeans.

"The first one means, 'it looks good like, 'oh it's alright', but the second one means, 'mmm, you look so good I won't be able to keep my eyes off you'". Dean licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows after he explained the second one.

Cas' laugh sounds off in the section. "You're so silly, oh my god. How did I not find you sooner?"

"That a great question, but you haven't answered mine."

"It's the second one. Anything you put on would be the second one."

"Challenge accepted."

"What challenge?"

Dean claps his hands together once. "Now I have to find somethin' I'd be unattractive in."

"Good luck." Cas says to Dean's back.

"Baby, I don't need luck." Dean replied turning back around with an arched brow while looking Cas up and down.

Taking his three pairs of pants, he heads to dressing room himself. He knocks on Dean's door and tells him he's about try on some pants.

First pair on, he examines himself in the mirror tugging a little at the waistband on the washed out black jeans. Slipping out of the room, he spots Dean texting someone in one the chairs placed outside of the dressing rooms.

"Dean."

His boyfriend looks up from his phone, focusing on the jeans.

"Turn for me, please."

Cas does, stopping when Dean tells him to. Suddenly he feels a hand on his butt and the back of his shirt gets lifted.

"You have some room back here, Babe. Your butt still looks great though."

"Dean." Cas huffs.

"Okay, I'm done. Turn back around."

Cas does so.

Dean has a light frown on his face before he looks up at Cas'.

"Can you breathe?"

"Of course, I can breathe. Did you just call me fat?" Cas frowns crossing his arms.

Dean shakes his head. "No, Baby. That's not what I'm talkin' about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Dean's eyes flash down twice before he sighs and lifts his hand to lightly rest his palm on Cas' crouch.

Oh. Now that he asks it does feel kind of snug. Maybe he just has to make some rearrangements.

"Uh, I'll go fix that." He turns, but Dean catches his hand.

"Why don't you just fix it here? It saves you an extra trip."

Cas looks around, biting his lip. The store is practically empty aside from the workers that are actually nowhere to be seen.

Dean sits back in the chair with a smirk on his face. "You don't have to do it here it's just a suggestion, Babe."

"Challenge accepted." Cas mocks.

He begins to unbutton the pants. Reaching into his underwear, Cas begins his rearrangement. He does a little bounce before zipping and buttoning the jeans.

His cheeks burn a little, but he'll live.

Dean fixes one of the pant legs before nodding. "That looks better."

"Okay, I have two more to try on."

"Well, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Cas bends down and plants a kiss on Dean's lips.

He could get used to detailed help when picking out pants.

After leaving the store with bags in hand, Cas goes to wash his hands while Dean strolls over to a jewelry store.

When he finishes, he locates Dean in front of a glass case of rings looking down at them.

“You find something you like?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. I like that one.” Dean points to a black ring with a light patterned design in the center of it that possibly goes all around the [ring](https://render-jewlr.netdna-ssl.com/jwlm0040-t-1024?wid=325&hei=325&fmt=jpeg&qlt=95&gloss=30&obj=engr/base&hide).

“Hm.”

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Dean calls out to the woman behind the cases.

“Hi, how are you two?”

“We’re doin’ fantastic. How about yourself?”

“Just fine. What can I do for you two gentlemen?”

“Could we see that ring in the middle right there?”

Rebecca, lady behind the case, nods and slides out the whole set the ring was sitting with. She gently picks it up and places it in Dean’s outstretched hand.

Putting his and Cas’ bags between his feet, he places the ring on his left ring finger. It’s a perfect fit.

“What do you think?” He asks Cas.

Cas takes the hand in his, taking a closer look. “It would go with anything and it has a classy look to it. It’s a really nice ring.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dean takes off the ring and takes Cas’ left hand in his, sliding the ring on the appropriate finger.

In all honesty. Cas really likes it. He likes the way it looks resting there and he also likes the way it was placed on his hand by Dean, but it’s definitely way too early to say that.

“Oh we’re the same size. It’s a match made in heaven.” Dean jokes.

Cas chuckles, twisting and turning his hand about before sliding it off and placing it where the employee got it from. She disappeared after handing them the ring because another customer called her.

They call out a thanks to the worker for helping them out, walking out, hand and hand.

As they’re passing a photo booth Cas gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks suddenly on alert.

“We have to go in there and take some pictures.” Cas tells him, pointing to the machine, giving Dean a puppy dog look.

“Okay, I’ve never been in one of those things.” He admits.

“Oh then we’re definitely going in.” Cas pulls Dean by the hand.

When they get into the booth, Cas has his legs over Dean’s and an arm around his shoulders as he fiddles with the screen in front of them.

“How many does it take?”

“Um, four? Ready?”

“Sure?”

“The camera’s right there.” Cas tell him, laughing at how cute Dean’s unsureness is.

The countdown starts and on the screen Cas notices Dean is just staring at the camera. Wanting to tell him to make a face he turns his head, causing Dean to do the same. The camera snaps.

They have to do this over.

“Was that good?”

“No, that wasn’t good. You were just staring at the camera.” Cas can’t help the smile on his face. When Dean is clueless he’s so adorable.

“Well, can we do it over?”

Second snap.

“Let’s just do the other two photos we have and we can do a completely different one.” Cas starts playing the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.

“Damn, there goes my photo booth virginity.”

Cas bursts out laughing, eyes closing. One of Dean’s hands comes from holding his legs to his arm going onto his back to keep him from falling.

Third snap.

Opening his eyes again, he finds Dean fondly staring at him. Leaning forward, he captures his lips. Neither one of them hear the camera snap, too focused on the motion of each other’s lips and tongues.

Pulling back, Cas licks his lips and slides his legs off of Dean to retrieve the photo strips from outside of the booth. He comes back and resumes his position.

The second set of photos are sillier than the first, of course. Dean made the ugliest faces, but somehow he was still attractive. How does he do it? Cas will never know.

But he does know the first set of photos will always be his favorite.

They are about to leave to head back to Cas’ place when he hears a nickname of his, but it’s not Crowley.

“Cassie!”

It’s his cousin Gabriel. Fantastic.

Dean and Cas stop, so Gabe can catch up.

“How’s it’s goin’ my favorite cousin?”

“Great, Gabriel. How are you?”

Don’t get Cas wrong he loves his cousin to death, but sometimes he can be a bit much to deal with. He’s very playful and seldom take things seriously.

“You know me, lovin’ the ladies…. Who is this?” A grin Cas doesn’t want to see right now spreads on Gabe’s face.

“This is Dean. My boyfriend.”

“Oh, boyfriend is it? How’d you two meet?” Gabriel is looking between the two of them.

Cas sighs, not knowing what his cousin wants.

“Uh, Babe, I’m gonna head to the bathroom, right quick. If you’re not here when I come back it was nice to meet you Gabriel.” Dean nods to him and kisses Cas’ temple before sliding his hand out of his and making his way to the bathroom.

“Babe? I like this guy.”

“Not that I’m not happy to see you Gabriel. But is there something you needed?”

Gabriel falsely gasps, holding his chest. “Cassie, why would I need something?”

Cas squints at him.

“Alright alright, geez. When is the last time you talked to your parents?”

“Last month?”

The relationship between the three of them is slightly strange. Since he came out to them they act like he’s hard to understand and they never know how to interact with him. And that’s been since high school. But one thing he can say is that they are supportive of the decisions he makes and they love him with all of their hearts and more.

“But what do they have to do with this?”

“Nothing, I was just curious.”

“Bye Gabe.” Cas begins to walk away and Gabe runs in front of him.

“Okay, I’ll spit it out.”

Cas crosses his arms.

“So there’s this chick I’m trying to get with, but she needs someone for a friend she’s bringing with her. That’s where you come in.”

“You couldn’t call me?”

“I was, but I ran into you now and I thought, ‘what the hay, why don’t I ask him’.”

“Well, I can’t do it. Dean is in town and I’m with him. And top of that, I’m trying to spend as much time with him as I can.”

“He can come too, but he just has to be in the background.”

“No.”

Gabe sighs, focusing on Cas’ crossed arms with whiskey colored eyes.

“Would Dean be down for a threesome?”

“What!?”

People passing look at the two of them, not knowing if they should intervene.

“Calm down. It’s just a question because if you hit it off with her friend, Dean is an attractive guy. She’d probably want to go home with both of you after. Then everyone is happy.”

“Gabriel, have you forgotten that I am gay? You know what that means right? It means, I like dick. I like to hold them, I like to look at them, and I like to s-“

“Whoa, okay. TMI. I get it. But you don’t have to do anything with her. Just fool with Dean.”

“I’m not gonna have my boyfriend fooling around with some girl while I’m there. You have lost your mind, Gabriel. Why don’t you just tell her to not bring her friend?”

“Because it’s a friend that doesn’t get out much and she asked if I had anyone I could bring for her and I said that I did. It’s just a little favor, Cassie. Please, I am begging you. I have been trying to get her for so long.”

Cas is already shaking his head. “I can’t, Gabe. I have a boyfriend.” He begins to walk away.

“Cassie, please! I don’t know what I’d do without you! Please, I love you! Don’t do this to me!”

In a split second, Cas grabs his arm and pulls them into a secluded area.

“What the hell is wrong with you? If I say I’ll do it, would you stop?”

“Of course I’d stop.”

“Will I’m not doing it. I mean it Gabe…. Actually where is this going to be?” Cas asks with a smirk.

“At the night club off of twelfth street….”

“We’ll be there.”

“Wait, what are you gonna do, Cas? Cas!? Castiel, get back here?!”

“Bye Gabe!”

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he scrolls through his contact list, finding the exact person he was thinking of.

“Balthazar, are you free tomorrow night?”

While he’s still on the phone with his friend, Dean finds him.

Saying his bye, Cas places the device into his pocket.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“We are going to a club tomorrow night.”

“Oh, really? I thought that wasn’t your thing.” Dean wraps an arm around him.

“It’s not, but you’re here so I’m bound to have fun.”

“I’ll grantee you do then, Babe.” Dean gives him a little squeeze.

“You don’t say my real name.”

“Hm?”

“When is the last time you called me by my real name?” Cas places a hand in one of Dean’s back pockets.

“Uhh, I think when we first got together? Yeah, it was when we first got together. You want me to start doin’ it again?”

Outside now, they make their way to the Impala.

“Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!! <3


	4. Tuesday

They’re about to leave for the club and Cas was still looking for his black boots, while Dean was in the living room waiting patiently.

Finally finding them he slips them on and laces them up.

“I’m ready now.” Cas tells his boyfriend walking in the other room.

Dean decided to wear the Henley he bought the day before, leaving the first two buttons open, with his leather jacket he brought along over it.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Balthazar is supposed to meet them there and Castiel is going to give him a rundown on Gabriel. That way it will look like they’re friends and not strangers.

Finding a place to park, they exit the car and Dean leaves his jacket in the car, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

“Castiel?”

Turning around Cas sees Balthazar and his signature deep gray v-neck shirt.

“Hey Bal, thanks for coming.”

“I aim to please, especially if there’s something in it for me. And who is this?"

“This is Dean, my boyfriend.”

Dean sticks out a hand towards Balthazar with a welcoming smile. “Nice to meet ya.”

“Ah, so you’re the lover boy Dean, I’ve heard about.”

“I better be.” He says with a chuckle.

Balthazar smirks before turning his attention to Cas. “Tell me about Gabriel.”

They walk down the sidewalk, while Cas goes into basic details about his cousin and even slips in a few embarrassing stories before the others arrive.

Gabriel arrives and two ladies are right by his side.

“This is my cousin Castiel. Cas, meet Stacy and Amanda.”

They shake hands with polite hello’s.

“Wow Gabriel, where have your manners gone? My name is Balthazar, but since it’s a mouth full you ladies can call me, Bal.” He shakes their hands, except for Amanda he kisses the back of her hand because he noticed the others waist was occupied by Gabe’s arm.

Amanda blushes bright. Cas knows he made the right choice.

“And you are?” Stacy asks with a hand extended towards Dean.

“Dean. I’m visiting Castiel at the moment, so you guys might not see us for most of the night.”

Stacy’s eyebrows raise and now Cas is the one blushing.

Entering the club, everyone goes to get an alcoholic beverage, except for Dean. He opts for a soda since he’s driving. They try to at least get him to drink a beer, but he refuses to.

Cas has a few drinks before they get up to dance.

 

At first Dean didn’t notice it because it was something subtle, but as the night progressed it became obvious. Cas wasn’t really himself when he drank. He wasn’t rude or anything, but just different, if that’s what Dean is looking for. One minute they’re dancing then the next Cas was making out with him, then it’s like a jump cut of him wanting something to drink.

Dean told the bartender to only give Cas water at this point.

All in all, Cas was a light weight because the rest of the group still had their shit together and they probably drank more than Cas had.

“’ean, you’re so preddy.” Cas slurs from Dean’s chest.

“Thanks, Babe. Are you havin’ fun?” Dean’s holding Cas around his waist so he doesn’t slip down.

“’eah. I want, uhh.”

“Somethin’ to drink?”

Cas shakes head on Dean’s shoulder, messy dark brown hair tickling the side of his face and neck.

“P’zza. Can we get p’zza?” Cas pulls back to look at Dean with deep blue glassy eyes.

“Yeah Baby, we can get some pizza. But I have to take a leak, so you’re gonna hangout with Bal for a bit, okay?”

Dean guides Cas through the crowd of people until he makes his way to where Bal and Amanda are sitting.

“Hey y’all, could you watch Cas for just a sec? I’ll be right back and you two can get back to whatever y’all were doin’.”

“Of course, sit down, Castiel.” Dean helps Cas lower into the seat.

“I’ll be back.” He kisses his forehead.

“We’re goin’ to get p’zza. Wanna come?” That’s the lasts thing Dean hears before he makes his way to the bathroom.

After his break, Dean makes his way passed the cliché couple that’s making out by the bathroom.

Coming on the table he left he boyfriend, he rubs his hands together saying, “Alright, let’s go g- Where is he?”

It goes unheard by the asshat that was supposed to be watching his boyfriend because he has tongue down Amanda’s throat.

Ripping him away, Dean makes a fist with Balthazar’s clothing still in it. “Where’s my boyfriend?” He growls out.

“H-he’s dancing…” Bal stutters out.

Dean releases him, looking for Cas in the people around them.

“You were supposed be watchin’ him. He’s drunk off his ass, Bal. That’s why asked you watch him in the first place.”

Dean’s freaking out. If Cas comes up missing Balthazar is his first target. Bal says something, but Dean is already stomping away trying find Cas.

Right when he’s about to consider kicking Bal’s ass now to get it over with he catches the of that messy hair he loves going towards the back door.

“Cas!” He pushes his way through.

“Cas!”

Castiel turns his head stopping and turns to come to Dean. But Dean notices there’s some guy with his arm around Cas’ waist still trying go through the back door.

Dean latches onto Cas’ hand and pulls him into his chest, throwing him off balance, but also into safety. The guy who had him turns around confused.

“What are you doing with my friend?” He says trying to pull Cas back to him.

Cas weakly tries to slap the guy’s hands away.

“Don’t touch him. He doesn’t know you.”

“Yes he does, we work together I was just taking him home. I’m his best friend, I don’t know who you are.”

Gently placing a hand on Cas’ face to have him look up at him, Dean asks, “Baby, do you know him?”

Cas shakes his head. “We were lookin’ for you. He sed, he knew where you were. ‘ound you.” Cas tightly wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.

What would’ve happened if didn’t see them?

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He asks the man in front of him.

“What are you talking about he’s just drunk, so as a friend I was gonna take him home.” He says it like he does it every day.

A hand lands on his shoulder. “What’s goin’ on?”

The only thing that clicks is that it’s Gabriel, Dean unlatches Cas from his waist passes him off to his cousin.

“You are a piece shit. You were gonna take advantage of a highly intoxicated man from a club.” The man is walking backwards and ends up hitting the wall. “If my boyfriend would’ve came up missin’ I fuckin’ guarantee you that your ass wouldn’t’ve made until the cops came.” Dean’s hand makes it to the guy’s throat, beginning to squeeze. “You chose the wrong one to fuck with tonight because if I could, I would kill you just like this and watch the life drain from your eyes and have no regrets about it.”

The creep’s eyes get wide as he tries to remove Dean’s hand.

“Dean, he can’t breathe. Let him go, man.” Gabriel says as calm as he can.

Turning redder and redder, the man starts frantically hitting Dean’s hand.

“I better not see you again. Remember this moment for the rest of your pathetic life. And how close you were to dancin’ with the devil.”

The man drops to the floor sucking in deep gulps of air when Dean steps back.

Taking his boyfriend back from where Gabe must’ve passed him off to Bal, he makes his way out of the club.

“Dean! Dean! Wait!”

He stops with Cas hugging him around the waist again, talking about random things.

“What the fuck was that about?” Gabe asks out of breath from trying to catch up.

“That creep was about to abduct Cas and no one would’ve known. I left him with Balthazar and Amanda, but they were too busy suckin’ each other’s faces off to pay attention to the man drunk off his ass. Now what I’m about to do is get him some pizza like asked me to.” He begins walking toward his car.

“P’zza.” Cas says happily.

 

Dean finds a pizza place that opened this late to his surprise. He has to stop Cas from eating it right away when the waitress sets it on the table since it was too hot.

When he finally gets the go ahead, he chops down like nobody’s business.

As he watches him eat, he can’t help but to think about the club.

He came to spend to time with him and he almost got kidnapped. There’s no doubt in his mind that something bad would’ve happened to him. And he is stuffing his face with pizza with no clue in the world.

He should’ve just took him to the bathroom with him. Yeah, it would’ve been weird to try to keep him up and use the restroom. But at least none of that would’ve happened.

All of what he said to that creep was all said in honesty. Dean can’t stand people like that and for it to happen to someone he knows and cares for. He didn’t he have to blackout to have that type of reaction.

Bottom line, don’t fuck with the people in his life.

Cas takes a slice and holds it across the table.

“I’m not hungry, Baby.”

He wiggles the slice until Dean takes it. Satisfied, he smiles while chewing the bite he just took. When Dean is halfway through the slice, Cas slides out of his side of the booth and comes into Dean’s. He clumsily places his legs on top of Dean’s and places his head on his shoulder.

In this state, he doesn’t understand that his height doesn’t agree with his position inside of the booth, so Dean holds onto his legs so they’ll stop slipping off.

Cas is an adorable drunk.

“You done?”

“M’hm.”

Catching the waitress’s attention, he asks for a box for the rest of the food.

“Thank you.” Cas tells her when she sets it down.

“Your welcome, Honey.”

Dean manages to put the pizza up without dislodging Cas from his spot. When Dean wants to slide out, Cas doesn’t want to move, since he was sleepy.

He asks him to hold onto the pizza box and does his best to get them both out of the booth smoothly. All goes well.

He thanks the lady on the way out.

They finally make it home and Dean is so happy Cas doesn’t weigh a lot, but it’s still a workout as he walks up the stairs with the sleeping man. The keys are a struggle because he needed at least one hand.

He’s so drained himself from tonight’s events that he doesn’t remove any of his clothing aside from his boots. He makes sure Cas is turned towards the trash just in case he needs it when he wakes up and he curls up behind him and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	5. Wednesday

Cas wakes up with the worst headache, he has ever had. He almost falls out of the bed and he slowly pads his way to the bathroom. Opening his mirror, he puts some medicine into his palm.

Cas locates a body towel and takes some underwear out of his drawer. He has class today and he feels like shit.

Coming out of the bathroom, he stares longingly at his sleeping boyfriend. He doesn’t even remember what happened last night. He’ll ask Dean when he sees him fully conscious.

Clothes pulled on, needed items placed in his pockets, Cas rubs Dean’s hair back and places a kiss on his forehead. He gathers his backpack and makes his way out of his apartment.

Throughout his lecture, Cas stares at his professor. None of what she’s saying is going through his head. His phone goes off in his pocket and he pulls it out.

**_Cutie Patootie_ **

**_You walk to class?_ **

_Yes._

_**Cutie Patootie** _

_**Why didn’t you wake me up? I could’ve taken you.** _

_I wanted you to get your rest._

**_Cutie Patootie_ **

**_Out of the two of us, you’re the one who needed some rest._ **

That makes Cas frown. Looking up to check if the professor is clued in to what he’s doing, he responds.

_What happened last night?_

**_Cutie Patootie_ **

**_…I’ll tell you later. Try to pay attention in class for me, Baby._ **

Cas sighs, shoving his phone back from where he got it. Picking up his pencil he begins taking notes.

When class is let out, he drags his feet out of the building.

“Cas?” He hears the voice of Balthazar say behind him.

Turning and squinting at him he says, “Bal, I really wanna go back home. My head is still killing me, I haven’t eaten anything, and I really don’t wanna have a conversation, right now. Can you text me?”

“I just wanted to apologize about last night.” Bal says, sounding a sheepish.

“What about last night?”

Bal opens his mouth again and when he looks away from Cas his eyes get wide. Turning, Cas sees Dean coming towards them.

“Bal, are you okay?”

He clears his throat, walking backwards. “Yes, I-I’ll see you later.” Balthazar speed walks off.

Dean’s eyes follow him before they snap back to Cas and the frown on his lips are replaced with a smile.

“Dean, what happened last night?” He asks as Dean begins taking his backpack off of him.

“I’ll tell you after I get you somethin’ to eat.” Dean grabs his hand, gently pulling Cas along.

“Did you do something to Balthazar?”

Dean sighs. “Yeah, I’ll tell you everything when we get home.”

Cas wants to ask more questions, but he doesn’t want to annoy him. So, he just rests his temple against Dean’s shoulder.

Going to a drive thru, they get food and head back to the apartment.

Cas enters first. Dean takes the food out of the bag to distribute the items.

They were both halfway through their meals, when Cas put his burger down. He glances at the TV before looking at his boyfriend, hands in his lap.

“Dean, what happened yesterday?” Cas asks quietly.

Dean stops chewing and sets his burger down. He swallows his food, clearing his throat.

“Um, you got drunk and wanted some pizza. I was about to take you to get pizza, but I had to use the bathroom. So, I took you to sit down with Balthazar and Amanda. They were to watch you while I ran to the bathroom. I came back and you weren’t there.” Dean looks up into Cas’ eyes.

“I started to panic, Balthazar had his tongue down Amanda’s throat, I snatched him up by his shirt asking where you were. He told me you were dancin’. I walked through the club, tryin’ to find you. And right when I was about to go kick Bal’s ass, I saw the back of your head goin’ towards the back door. I called you and you turned around, stumblin’ to me… But there was a guy that had you and he was still tryin’ to take you to the back door. I pulled you into me and he was tryin’ to say you were a friend of his. When I asked you if you knew him, you told me that he told you that he knew where I was and he was gonna help you find me. And then Gabe, I guess, heard me yellin’ at the guy. He came over and I passed you off to him. I basically told him that I was gonna kill him before the cops could get to him. And, uh, before I knew it, I had him by the neck. I wanted to kill him right then and there. Gabe was in my ear tellin’ me to let him go. I just… I just remember watchin’ the creep hittin’ my hand to get me off of ‘em and I didn’t care. I said somethin’ about him “dancin’ with devil” and he hit the floor when I took my hand away. I took you away from Balthazar and got you outta there to get you some pizza.”

Cas is blankly staring at Dean’s chest. “Oh my god…” He whispers.

Dean moves closer to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Cas puts his head down into his hands.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He says a bit shakily, trying to keep himself from crying.

“It’s not your fault… It’s not even Bal’s fault… I should’ve just took you to the bathroom with me.”

“I usually don’t go out with Balthazar because he gets so caught up in his own thing. If I know I’m going to drink, I go out with Charlie. She knows she has to keep an eye on me. Charlie limits the amount of drinks I get. I should’ve told you that I was a lightweight. Oh my god, if you weren’t there, I could’ve been…” His emotions finally win.

Dean pulls him closer, cupping his hand on the back of his head. “Shhh, Baby, it’s okay. You’re safe now. If somethin’ would’ve happened to you, I wouldn’t’ve left without findin’ you first.”

Cas cries a little more. Both have lost their appetites, so Dean puts their food up and comes back to lie down on the couch with Cas on his chest.

Cas is close to drifting off when his phone rings. Dean plucks it off the table.

“Want me to answer it?”

“Who is it?”

“Uh, Sweet Tooth Jokester.”

“That’s Gabe, yeah, answer it please. Put it on speaker.”

Dean does exactly that.

“Hello?” Dean says, putting the phone on his shoulder.

**“Cas?”**

“No, it’s Dean, but he can hear you.”

“Hey, Gabe.”

**“Hey, how are you?”**

Cas snuggles further into Dean’s chest. “I’m okay.”

**“He tell you what happened?”**

“Yes, he told me.”

On the other end of the phone, Gabe is shuffling something around. He sighs. **“Has Balthazar talked to you?”**

“Yes, but he ran off when he saw Dean.”

Gabe laughs on the other end. **“He was afraid Dean was gonna bury his ass. Amanda had to calm him down when you took Cas and walked out. After he seen that guy get choked, he was done for the night.”**

Cas feels Dean kiss the top of his head, he turns his head up to give him a proper kiss before asking his cousin, “Did the night end how you wanted?”

**“Um, yes and no. Stacy took a cab with Amanda, but we do have plans to have another date with just the two of us.”**

“Oh, well, that’s great. I’ll talk to you later, Gabe.”

**“Alright, take care. Make sure Hercules doesn’t blow a gasket.”**

The phone hangs up and Dean places it back on the coffee table.

“Hercules?” Dean huffs.

“Yeah because you’re my hero.” Cas hugs Dean as best as he can from his position.

 

Cas goes to sleep a little bit after. Dean is watching TV when Cas’ phone rings again, carefully he grabs the phone off the table.

**_Mate_ **

Dean looks down at Cas before accepting the call and holding it up to his ear.

**“Castiel, about yesterday. I’m extremely sorry. I should have been paying attention to you.”**

“I’m sure he would accept that apology.”

 **“Dean?”** He states surprised.

“Yep. Listen, uh, I’m holdin’ nothin’ against you. What happened yesterday has happened and it’s over and Cas is safe. But if you ever pull the shit you did yesterday and I hear about it. You won’t be able to call the next day to apologize, you understand me?”

 **“Yes.”** Bal says quickly.

“Good. I’m here visitin’ and I don’t wanna have a reason to have beef with any of his friends. That’s why I’ve said what I have. Call him later when he wakes up.” Dean hangs up.

Cas digs an arm around Dean’s waist and a snore comes out of him.

He smiles to himself, tightening his arms around Cas, closing his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
